


The Time of Prime

by NephtheFeral



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Age Regression, Fan Children, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Manipulation, Nonbinary Character, Parent/Child Bonding, Time Travel, back in time scenario, i'll add tags as i go, pet regression, the coping kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: Reverie's curiosity had gotten the best of them, so of course they went through that cool portal in their parent's lab. A little trip to the past ended up during the time of war and into the rebellion's lap. But with Prime's eyes everywhere, it was easy to spot the child that looked ever so similar to Prime and his clones. Taken to Prime's ship, they are now welcomed into Prime's light as their child.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Time of Prime

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil scenario thing w my entrapdak fankid that I thought of and Im writing a lil drabble on. It'll be multi-chapter but eh, not of to much importance. Mostly just wanted to explore dynamics, so enjoy!

The two accompanied me by my side, escorting me to the place they said they would take me. Almost guarding me, keeping me between the two of them. Their faces so familiar yet I wasn’t able to put my finger on it. I didn’t know who they were. They were someone, some family of mine

Some uncle or aunt or distant relative. The usual comforting familiarity was lacking. Something was missing from it.

I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself from everything. The wide open halls were unfamiliar. I just didn’t know where I was.

Mama was gone, and I had no idea where Daddy was in this time. He could be anywhere. 

I held myself in an attempt to comfort myself, my claws gripping into my shoulders and pricking the skin. Close to breaking it at any moment just as it usually did. But I wasn’t sure if it would help me focus on something else or just give me something else to worry about.

We approached a large barrier, a bright green color. Only for it to fade when one of the guards placed their hand on it. It revealed a large and open room. Circular and symmetrical. All leading to a single throne in the middle, like everything was centered around it. A man was sitting in it.

I was brought closer, close until we were in front of him and I was looking up. The others moved to stand near his side of the throne, once again leaving me alone. My claws dug more into my skin, feeling the harshness in my shoulders and breaking the skin. I could feel the familiar warm beads of liquid start to drip onto my finger tips.

The man looked down at me, expression neutral and not showing anything. All his eyes looked down at me, observing and watching almost.

But then his mouth turned into a warm and soft smile, but sometimes was off about it. Or maybe I was just that anxious. I could never tell what people really meant. 

“Welcome, dear child. I am Horde Prime. I see you have wandered yourself into an unfortunate situation, isn’t that correct?” he asked. His voice sounded similar to Daddy’s. Yet it was different. Not as gruff and tired. It was more smooth and almost felt like silk.

I simply nodded.

“Child of my poor defective brother and an unruly princess. Brought back to a time that is most unpleasant for you, is it not?”

I simply nodded again, confirming that he was correct. I continued to hold myself.

“What is your name, dear child?” he asked.

“R-Reverie…” I answered, quiet and voice shaky.

He simply chuckled as if he was amused almost, tilting his head as he gestured me to come closer. I did, taking a few steps closer to his throne.

“Dear child, you are absolutely shaking. Poor thing. Frightened and left alone to stray. Separated from their guardians.” he mused.

I looked away, straying my gaze a bit.

“But do not worry, child. You are safe here. Prime welcomes all.” he started, causing me to look up again in curiosity of his words. 

“The light is warm and welcoming.” he stated, confusing me most indefinitely. I didn’t understand what he meant.

“We are family, are we not? You are the offspring of my brother, defective or not. You are always welcome here with us.” he said, his tone warm. 

I simply looked up at him, unsure of how to feel or respond to anything.

He seemed to take note of my silence, so spoke up again. 

“Little child, how can I ease your anxieties? You are not shaking any less than when you first stepped in here. You harm yourself in the stress.” he pointed out, causing me to tense and loose grips on my arms. I brought them back to my sides, gripping the edges of my sweater instead.

There were marks left in place, small scratches that beaded with red on my skin. The small drops went down my arm, staining slightly. They stung a bit. 

“I...I dunno…” I simply said, still avoiding eye contact mostly and gripping the ends. 

“Brother, attend to the child’s wounds. We cannot have them injured in our household.” He snapped his fingers as if gesturing. 

I was about to protest, but I never really got the chance before the other walked up to me. I hadn’t even noticed he had grabbed something. Before I knew it the other was by my side, leaning down to my height and pressing a cloth against the bleeding marks. I couldn’t help but flinch at first, not used to the sudden touch without permission or at least warning. But I didn’t pull away, it was just to clean so I guess it was okay.

I looked as he cleaned, seeing him also apply some sort of cool gel to it once the blood was wiped off. It felt like going to the doctors and when you got some sort of shot or something or they cleaned stuff up. But it was also comforting in a way.

I kept looking until Prime spoke up again.

“Child.” he got my attention, causing me to look back up. 

“What can we do to make you feel more comfortable here?” he asked, repeating himself.

But it was a simple shrug again. I simply didn’t know, I just wanted to feel better. Not alone and scared. I didn’t like feeling this way, I don’t know if anyone did.

“Ah, I have an idea. How about we have your father accompany you during your visit here, hm?” he proposed. “You are close with him, yes? Then it would make you feel more comfortable with him but your side.”

“T-that sounds...nice.” I managed to say, finding some comfort in the thought.

“Very good. Now, in the meantime, go and rest. We will send you some books to keep you entertained, children like books, yes?” he inquired. 

I simply nodded, books were nice.

“We will send for you again when dinner is ready. A family dinner will be nice and easy to soothe your poor little nerves. I will send you father to accompany you later.” He told me, almost as if he was instructing me in a way. 

He almost looked at me as if he was pitying me, I wouldn’t be surprised.

“Now, run along.” He gestured with his hand, then looking at the clones once again. 

“Accompany them to their quarters,” he instructed.

Looking at the clone that was more near me, I had noticed that the arm he had been cleaning before was wrapped up. Same with the other. I had been too nervous trying to pay attention to Prime to realize they had been done. Or maybe they just did it really fast. 

The two came by my side again, close as they were before. They gestured for me to turn so they could take me back. I didn’t want to make any trouble, so I did.

I glanced back over my shoulder as we started to walk back, still seeing the man in his throne. Then I looked back to where we were walking. They opened the green barrier again, then closing it behind us.

They led me to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave comments and feedback! It really helps!


End file.
